


【瑶墨】全部的你

by most100



Category: Awaken-F - Fandom, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: 3p, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 20:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/most100/pseuds/most100
Summary: 小狼狗与小奶狗之争，双靖佩瑶，3P





	【瑶墨】全部的你

 “有话好好说嘛……”秦子墨望着步步逼近的靖佩瑶，害怕地后退两步，后背撞上另一个胸膛，随即被人紧紧箍住了腰。他吓了一跳转头看，靖天凑得很近，在他脸上亲了一口。另一双手伸来扶正他的脑袋，靖佩瑶低头和他接吻，温柔得像蜜糖让他禁不住沉浸其中，直到颈部传来被咬的刺痛，他才回过神来。

    标准的年龄限制小说开头通常是类似“XX不知道事情怎么会变成这样”“事情的发展已经超乎XX的想象”的句子，秦子墨是身经百战见的多了，直到他自己面对这种情形，才明白事情的发展已不是他能够掌控的。一切都是因为一个幼稚的小狼狗和小奶狗battle，似乎全世界男性青年只能以此分类，围观的韩老师表示不应当，他只是一只小猫咪。

    靖佩瑶在搁狠话环节掷地有声地说“小奶狗们要等着接受小狼狗的惩罚”，秦子墨压根不放在眼里，心想我好怕怕哦，如果你不用那双圆圆的狗狗眼瞪我的话。想必靖佩瑶在ABO世界观里就是那种Omega装Alpha还装得很起劲的人，随他去吧，秦子墨是一个成熟男性，不会和他一般见识。

    而现在这个成熟大度的青年正被两个一模一样的人夹在中间，衣衫不整，他觉得自己像一块汉堡肉，靖佩瑶和靖天是两块面包，压得他有些喘不过气来，再这样下去可能就会像电视广告一样，汉堡肉的肉汁都要压出来了。秦子墨委屈，做春梦他理解，漂亮纸片人变成了自己同事他也理解，毕竟人家长得帅，但是这种里番式发展是怎么回事啊，秦子墨眼前浮现了蔷薇大门打开的幻觉。

    两个人合作无间，没几下就把秦子墨脱光了丢到床上去。秦子墨想逃走，被靖天一把拉了回来锁进怀里，两只手被钳着不能动弹，靖佩瑶到他面前来，将他两条腿分开用自己的下身磨蹭，贴近吻他的胸口，再抬起头来和他说话。

    “不想和我睡吗？”靖佩瑶轻声问他。

    秦子墨有些害怕，颤声道：“怎么，怎么还有两个呢，这题超纲了！”

    “那你选呗，”靖天唇贴着他的耳朵，引起一阵战栗，“要小狼狗还是小奶狗？”

    这要怎么选？秦子墨直视过去，靖佩瑶像平时那样凝望着他，眉眼柔得能捏出水来，他正想说就你了就你了，靖天将他更紧地搂着，在刚刚咬了一口的脖颈上不轻不重地吮吻，热烫的唇舌激得他呻吟出声。他扭头看，靖天顺势亲亲他的下巴，目光中带着明显的依恋。

    啊——秦子墨彻底懵了，他在两人之间来回看，悄声问：“我真的在做梦吧？”

    “你掐我试试，看疼不疼？”靖佩瑶道。

    “快点儿的，别磨蹭了。”靖天抱着他往上颠了颠，像哄小孩儿似的催他。

    秦子墨的耳边反复回响着某位哥哥的声音。

    “……小孩子才做选择，我能都要吗？”他说完一头扎进靖佩瑶的胸口，脸热得不行。

 

    “哎，轻点儿，别弄疼他了。”靖佩瑶出声道。秦子墨跪坐在他腿上，双手捏着他的肩膀，被身后几根手指弄得小声呜咽。

    靖天低头吻了吻面前的白皙背部，三根手指往里更深地扩张，说话间的热气洒在腰上，秦子墨抖了一下：“我哪儿舍得。”他那几根手指倒不像他所说的那么温柔，反复撩拨敏感处，直到人受不了带着哭腔求饶。

    靖佩瑶安抚地亲他，把眼泪吻去替他摸一摸下身涨得难受的阴茎，正滴滴答答留着透明腺液。靖天把手抽了出来，手上体液抹在自己阴茎上，掐着秦子墨的腰往他身体里送。

    “酸……腰酸……”秦子墨在靖佩瑶耳边抱怨，然而下身还是诚实地迎合靖天抽送的节奏。靖天把他顶得往前撞在靖佩瑶怀里，他大腿跪不住直往后坐，顺着惯性把靖天的阴茎咬得更深，他尖叫出声，体内的阴茎重重刮蹭到敏感处，从腰到手指都过电似的发麻。

    “跟他撒娇有什么用，”靖天听起来不是很高兴，“你更喜欢他吗？”

    秦子墨想赌气说是，乳尖就被掐了一下，疼得他把忤逆的话都咽下去，同时察觉到下身含着的阴茎正缓缓拔出。他迷茫地扭头，靖天似乎心情不佳，脸上没什么表情。秦子墨有些慌了，急忙去抓他的手，不敢大声说话：“怎么了嘛……”

    “你喜欢他，不喜欢我。”靖天说。

    “我不是我没有，”秦子墨怕他不高兴，就凑过去亲亲他，“我都喜欢，真的！”他撑起身子，扶着靖天的阴茎坐进去，讨好地动一动腰。

    靖天也不逗他了，下身用力往里顶，靖佩瑶一直没出声，坐近一些伸手摸上他被掐红的乳尖，低头含进嘴里舔舐，另一边揉按进乳肉里。秦子墨像坐木马似的被颠着操，靖佩瑶的牙齿总磕到乳尖，又痒又疼让他直吸气。他的小腹酸胀，下身被阴茎撑得满满的，靖佩瑶又用阴茎蹭着他的会阴，交合处体液溅出来被抹开，下半身一片滑腻，他头昏脑涨，额头抵着靖佩瑶的肩膀高潮了。

    靖天抽送了一会儿就射在秦子墨身体里，随即拔出来。秦子墨有些倦了，直接躺倒在床上休息，闭眼分不清是谁来吻他。迷蒙间双腿被抬起来，后穴又被熟悉的热硬顶住，他睁眼挣扎：“我不想要了……”

    “刚刚只是一半的我，”靖佩瑶手揉捏他白嫩的大腿内侧，留下泛红指痕，“你想要真实的我吗？”

    秦子墨有些动摇，他点点头，哑着嗓子说：“想。”

    “那就好好感受另一半吧，完完全全接受我。”靖佩瑶说着将自己推了进去，里边还有靖天的精液，随动作挤压发出黏腻的水声。刚被折腾过一轮的秦子墨软得像摊水，身体泛着绯红，乖乖地敞开双腿夹体内的阴茎。后穴又湿又热，从腿到腰都在打颤，靖佩瑶突然把缠在腰上的一条腿抬到肩上，阴茎碾过穴肉往深里操弄。

    “慢一点，慢一点——”秦子墨尖叫着推他，手被他压到头边十指紧扣，拒绝的话也堵在唇间，只有几声意义不明的闷哼。

    被咬着锁骨承受第二波精液时，秦子墨像从水里刚捞上来，双眼无神地盯向某处，仿佛随时都能昏迷。靖佩瑶从他身体里退出来，他含着精液心想，原来自己这么贪心，想要一个人的全部吗。

 

    秦子墨被闹钟吵醒，身体散了架似的，摸了半天摸不到手机，直到另一个人把闹钟按掉，他安心地打算再度入睡，才发觉自己正被人从背后抱着。

    “瑶哥？”他试探地问。

    身后人过了好一会儿才应他一个“嗯”，带着早晨的困倦，懒懒地挠在他心里。

    秦子墨翻过身来，他没戴眼镜，除了靖佩瑶之外什么也看不清楚，靖佩瑶的头发乱七八糟，他把这颗乱七八糟的脑袋搂在怀里，任凭呼吸洒在自己胸口，盈满了热意。

    “不管是什么样的你，我都会努力接受的。”秦子墨郑重地说。

    他闭上眼睛，感觉到贴着胸口的人闷声笑起来，缓缓回应他：“那不刷牙就亲你也行吗？”

    秦子墨又蹭下去，捧起靖佩瑶还没清醒而显得没那么帅的脸啄了一口：“可以可以。”

 

    FIN


End file.
